meepandwhatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Woshiman
'Woshiman '''is a fish thing that lives in the ocean. He is composed of many different types of sea creatures such as crabs and squids. He is presumably a well-respected and very insightful fish thing due to there being many individuals who admire him and seek his wisdom. History Not much is known about Woshiman, but there is an old folksong pertaining to him. Lyrics ''Woshiman, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand Woshiman, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip '' ''Woshiman, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land '' ''Woshiman, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman '' ''Woshiman, the crust is elusive when it casts forth to the childlike man '' ''Woshiman, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand, '' Soaking up the thirst of the land ''Woshiman, woshiman '' ''Woshiman verses '' ''Woshiman Analysis From the lyrics one can deduce that long ago there was a monster who terrorized the planet. This monster was known as Tan Man. Back then humanity wasn't well-acquainted with monsters, and presumed that they were all evil and savage beasts. Even long before the tan man appeared it was unanimously agreed upon that monsters are vile creatures who were "Soaking up the thirst of the land". The people desperately pleed for a hero to save them. One day, a monster washed up on the beach. A young boy, Takias Oberman, was on a leisurely stroll, something he frequently did for pleasure. He was an orphan, and his dream was to become a respectable man--a brave and fierce warrior. Eventually he came across a life form being braised by the sand. Closer inspection revealed that this life form was in fact a monster, which Oberman deeply despised, just like the rest of humanity. This was the time to prove that he was a true warrior just like the men of his village. He quickly grabbed a large rock nearby in order to kill the fish thing. He scurried back to this monster and held the large rock above his read, preparing to beat the "evil" creature to smithereens...but he couldn't move. Oberman had never taken a life before, aside from some bugs and rodents here and there. This was something completely different. Oberman felt great shame--nobody could know about this incident. He proceeded to drag the fish thing to his home in the village, being careful to avoid detection. "Now you listen here, you smelly ol' crabface!", he said. "I'm gonna finish you off once and for all, just not today!" "Very well.", the crabface spoke. "Great, nice to see that you know who's in charge.", Oberman said smugly. "If you cooperate I'll make your death swift and merc-". Oberman froze. "Holy shit!", he screamed. "It's awake!" "Yes''.''", the fish thing spoke. "...S-s-stay back! ...I-I-I'll kill y-you!", Oberman said with fear. He prepared for combat, and grabbed the closest weapon he could find, his trusty fleshlight. "DIE!", he shouted, lunging at the monster. The fish thing dodged Oberman's attack with ease, and proceeded to disarm him with his large appendage made of fish and smashed the musty fleshlight. "Why do you wish to hurt me?", it spoke. Oberman fell to his knees. "Help me! Somebody, ple-". The fish thing delivered the final blow and Oberman went unconcious. It wasn't until morning when Oberman came to. "What an awful dream!", he thought. He turned his attention to his desk. Lying there was a brand new fleshlight. Oberman froze up. "No way, my parents don't know that I use these things! But if that's the case, then who could've posib-". Oberman looked out the window and noticed a strange fishy thing scuttling off. "Huh?! It wasn't a dream?" Oberman raised his voice, "Hey, get back here!", he shouted while running out the door with a magic staff in tow. When he got to the monster he pointed his staff at him. The monster did not say a word. "Were you the one who got me that brand new sex toy?", he asked. The fish thing was silent. "It WAS you, wasn't it?", Oberman asserted. The monster remained silent. Oberman lowered his weapon. "T-thank you...", he said graciously. The monster was shocked. "That was incredibly kind of you, You see, that old one was secretly handed down to me from my Grandpa, and-" "Are you a mage?", The strange creature abruptly inquired. Oberman was caught off-guard by this question, but answered anyways. "Uh, yeah, I dabble in magic." The monster introduced himself. "My name is Woshiman", he said politely while bowing the best he could with his little crustacean legs. "Would you be so kind as to lead me back to the location you found me?" "Um, okay..." Oberman obliged, and while he lead him back the beach Woshiman revealed why he had arrived--to voyage to the corner of the globe to defeat the evil Tan Man. "It's a real trip.", Woshiman spoke. "WHAT?!", Oberman squealed. "There's no way you can do that all alone! It's impossible! You'll get killed! Why wou-" Woshiman interrupted, "If you're so concerned about me being on my own, would you wish to join me?". Takias was astonished. "W-wha? M-me?" He looked down at the ground. "There's no way some stupid ol' kid like me could ever do something like that..." "How can you be so sure? You've never even tried." "Don't be stupid, Woshiman! I couldn't even kill you! I've never left this village! There's not a chance that' I'll survive out in the world!" Woshiman looked off to the horizon. "I can't be chummy with you! You're a monster--a vile beast who soaks up the thirst of the land, just like the Tan Man!" Woshiman turned back to Oberman. "So you're content with being weak? Weak people shouldn't remain weak, they should work hard to become stronger." Oberman froze up again. "My grandfather used to tell me things like that..." The two came arrived at the beach. Oberman came to a stop. "Well..here we are...", Oberman spoke softly. Woshiman continued walking. "Well, I have no time to waste; I must be off. I am grateful for your assistance." "Anytime..." Oberman muttered. Woshiman continued walking. He got smaller and smaller as he approached the horizon until he was nothing more than a little speck. Oberman observed Woshiman as he drifted farther and farther away into the distance. "Am I...a man?", he pondered. "Maybe, but I'm a childlike man..." Oberman was amazed by Woshiman. He was quite powerful and brazen, but also very kind and insightful--this was the type of person Oberman aspired to be. "If only...somebody could lead me to the land that only the noblest of warriors such as him understand..." Woshiman was almost out of site. "Ergh... Dammit!", Oberman shouted. Oberman ran off into the horizon and before he knew it, he was back at Woshiman's side. Woshiman and Oberman embarked on a perilous adventure to the corner of the globe in order to save the planet from the evil Tan Man. They gained many powerful allies to accompany them--many friends--that were conducive to defeating the Tan Man. Towards the end of their journey they discovered that tan man wasn't actually evil at all, he was actually imbibed by the sand and being manipulated to do awful things. The final battle against the evil sand was a fierce one, but the heroes managed to come out on top. After Woshiman's journey people began to see monsters in a different light, and learned not to judge a book by its cover. Well, at least that's how the tale goes. Personality Woshiman is a very calm and reasonable fish thing. He has a very rational mindset and possesses great wisdom. It takes a great deal to make him falter. Woshiman is a noble warrior bent on fulfilling his duty, despite the maelstroms he may face along the way. He has a strong set of morals. Powers and Abilities Woshiman is quite agile, adept, and powerful, though the true extent of his ability is unknown. Category:Characters Category:All Category:Dudes